Le journal de Sakura
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: Je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai 24 ans passés, j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire un journal pour pouvoir extériorisé tout ce que j'ai en moi, ma souffrance, mes peines, mon mal-être, mes joies, mon passé...
1. Dimanche 15 décembre 2013

J'ai tellement de choses en tête et dans mon coeur, je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer et à qui je pouvais en parler. Je ne voulais blesser personne, je ne voulais pas leurs faire peur non plus, ce sont des personnes importantes pour moi. J'ai alors décidé d'écrire, de retranscrire mes pensées, mon mal-être et bien plus encore. Mon cher journal, tu seras mon confident à qui je peux tout dire sans retenue, je pourrais me laisser aller avec toi et arrêter de souffrir en silence.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je déteste ma vie parfois, je me dis souvent pourquoi tout ça m'arrive, cela va-t-il s'arrêter un jour ? Malheureusement pour certaines choses non, je dois vivre avec tous les jours, ne rien laisser paraître parfois. Je dois malgré tout continuer à vivre, je ne veux pas faire souffrir mes proches, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop pour moi non plus. Tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre ce que je te raconte pour le moment et pourquoi, je devrais peut-être commencer par le début enfin au moins t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé à me sentir seule sans vraiment l'être.

Je vais tout d'abord t'en dire un peu plus sur moi, je m'appelle Sakura et j'ai 24 ans passés. Je ne travaille plus depuis presque un an, peu de temps après ce jour fatidique qui a changé ma vie à tout jamais. Je ne pensais pas encore à ce moment-là que cela changerait autant ma vie, je ne pensais pas que je souffrirais autant par la suite. Je suis plutôt bien entouré par mes proches, amis et famille, mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas, ma douleur est toujours présente. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ce jour-là, il y a maintenant un an à quelques jours près, on m'a annoncé que j'avais une malade orpheline qui était à vie et sans traitement pour le moment. Bien évidemment, parfois je me dis que j'ai quand même de la chance comparée à certaines personnes, car moi je ne vais pas mourir de cette maladie. Malgré tout, cela n'est pas tous les jours évidents de passer au-dessus même en se disant ça, je sais que des gens souffrent encore plus que moi, qu'eux n'ont pas demandé à mourir. Mais ma douleur ne s'atténue pas pour autant qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique, vivre avec tout en sachant qu'on ne peut rien faire est très dur à supporter par moments.

Je reviendrais sur ma maladie plus tard et plus en détail, car à chaque fois que j'y pense cela me donne le cafard. Ma vie sentimentale est quelque peu, comment dire, inexistante, je suis célibataire depuis environ 6 mois. Je suis restée presque un an avec mon ancien petit ami Naruto, c'était un garçon formidable, attentionné, il était toujours aux petits soins avec moi. Il m'a aimé comme personne ou presque, mais malheureusement mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi fort. Il a voulu reprendre ces études et il est parti assez loin pour les continuer, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner, mais je n'étais pas prête à tout quitter pour lui. Notre séparation a eu lieu le jour où il est parti. Depuis on est resté bon ami, on est très proche et on s'appelle souvent même s'il est loin de moi. Il revient à Konoha de temps en temps, on en profite pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation sérieuse depuis lui, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à être aussi amoureuse que j'ai pu l'être de "cette personne".

Je suppose que tu te demandes qui est cette personne, non. Cela remonte à deux ans maintenant, il était l'homme que j'ai aimé et chéri le plus, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Quand j'étais avec lui j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, je m'amusais beaucoup, notre relation était très fusionnelle, j'arrivais à parler de tout ou presque avec lui. C'est lui qui a mis fin à notre couple, il m'aimait encore un peu, mais plus suffisamment apparemment. Je me rappellerais toujours ce soir-là, quand il m'annoncé que tout était fini, que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais de la sienne, que c'était un idiot. Il m'a même pleuré pour moi, pleuré de me faire autant de peine, au final il a peut-être bien versé plus de larmes que moi vers la fin de notre discussion. Ces quelques mots m'ont anéanti, mon coeur était brisé en mille morceaux, j'avais l'impression de m'étouffer, de tomber dans le néant. Cela m'a complètement détruite sur le coup, au jour d'aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réussi à m'en remettre après de longues années de souffrance. Je ne suis plus vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais il restera quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup et je pense pour qui j'aurais toujours un minimum de sentiments. Environ un an après notre rupture, peu de temps après que je me sois mise avec Naruto, il a déménagé dans une autre ville pour le travail, puis dans une autre. Je ne le vois plus vraiment à part quelques rares exceptions où il revient voir sa famille et ses amis.

Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverais de nouveau à aimer quelqu'un autant voire plus encore que j'ai pu l'aimer. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance en l'amour de nouveau je pense, j'ai peur de souffrir comme avant, d'avoir aussi mal peut-être même plus. Surtout que maintenant retrouver quelqu'un avec ma maladie n'est pas des simples, je n'ose pas et je ne sais pas comment en parler à mes partenaires. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une chose que je peux cacher bien longtemps. Voilà je t'ai raconté un petit bout de mon passé sans rentrer trop dans les détails, je te dirais tout au fur et à mesure, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Sinon alors ma journée d'aujourd'hui, bah on est un dimanche et il est dix-sept heures. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de ma journée, je me suis levée vers 10h30, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant la télé. Il a fait un temps assez grisâtre, donc je n'ai pas eu envie de sortir de chez moi. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai continué de regarder la télé, j'ai également appelé Naruto pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il m'a aussi annoncé qu'il reviendrait bientôt par là pour un week-end, je vais pouvoir le voir et passer du temps avec lui. Donc comme tu peux le remarquer je n'ai pas vraiment fait de choses bien intéressantes aujourd'hui. Je vais aller m'occuper un peu et je reviendrais peut-être écrire ce soir.

**19h30**

Me revoici, après ces quelques heures passées à regarder la télé encore une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma vie est monotone, je ne fais rien de palpitant et tout le temps la même chose. Je voudrais pouvoir vivre quelque chose qu'excitant, qui me redonne goût à la vie, qu'elle soit de nouveau en couleur. Parfois j'ai le sentiment d'être une machine sans âme, je ressens pourtant les choses comme la tristesse, la douleur, la haine, le dégoût... Je me demande où est passé ma joie de vivre en ce moment, mes jours heureux me paraissent si loin maintenant. Pourtant, je passe de bons moments avec mes amis quand je les vois, ça me réchauffe le coeur, me fait sourire, je rigole même. Mais ma souffrance refait vite surface, j'ai dû abandonner tellement de choses dans ma vie comme certains de mes rêves tout ça à cause de ma maladie pour la plupart. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à avoir une vie heureuse et aimante malgré cette dernière ? Arriverai-je à oublier les rêves que j'ai perdus ? Je me le demande...

Je vais aller me préparer à manger même si j'en ai vraiment pas envie, je pense que je vais me regarder un film après, peut-être discuter avec quelques amis. J'espère que le sommeil viendra vite ce soir, j'ai besoin de dormir, de dormir correctement sans penser à rien. A demain.


	2. Lundi 15 décembre 2013

Bonjour, il est 9h30 et je viens de me réveiller, j'ai très mal dormi comme d'habitude. J'ai tourné en rond pendant des heures avant de pouvoir m'endormir. Je ne savais pas comment me mettre sans avoir mal, en plus de ça mes jambes m'ont fait atrocement souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'on me tirait dessus, c'était horrible, comme si je n'avais pas assez de souci de santé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire par moments, aucun antidouleur ne fonctionne ou presque, je dois juste subir. Bon je vais aller vite prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant une série, je te laisse pour le moment.

**11h30**

Bon après avoir passé quelques heures à regarder mes séries, je reviens écrire un peu. Je n'ai pas trop le moral, je pensais que si je m'occupais en regardant ce que j'aime ça me changeraient un peu les idées, mais apparemment pas vraiment. Je vais essayer d'appeler une de mes meilleures amies tout à l'heure peut-être que ça me remontera un peu le moral. Mais j'ai toujours peur de les déranger, l'une d'elles Ino est maintenant mariée avec Kiba depuis 3 ans et elle a deux magnifiques petites filles. Elles sont d'ailleurs très mignonnes, elles sont aussi blondes que leur maman. La première Miki est ma filleule, elle est trop mimi, elle a maintenant 2 ans, la seconde Aya vient à peine de naître, elle n'a même pas deux mois. Mon autre meilleure amie Hinata est célibataire pour le moment, mais elle est en pleine recherche de boulot et du coup elle est pas mal occupée.

Je n'ose pas trop les embêter avec mes soucis, elles ont leur vie aussi, j'ai toujours peur d'en demander trop. Je me demande même parfois si elles en ont pas marre de m'entendre me plaindre. Je sais qu'elles me comprennent, elles savent que c'est dur pour moi surtout à cause de ma maladie. C'est vraiment dur de supporter tout ça parfois, même si elles sont là pour moi, je me sens tellement seule par moments. Ma maman est très présente également, elle prend souvent de mes nouvelles, elle essaye de m'encourager, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je déprime et surtout pas pourquoi. J'ai peur de la rendre triste ou de lui faire peur, comment elle pourrait supporter que sa fille bien-aimée peut avoir de telles pensées ? Du coup, je me confie un peu plus à mes deux amies, mais parfois je ne leur dis pas tout, comment le pourrais-je ?

Bon je vais arrêter de me lamenter pour le moment, je dois aller prendre ma douche avant que l'infirmier vienne me faire mes soins. Je vais encore souffrir pendant, je déteste vraiment faire ses soins, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment le choix, il faut bien les faire. À plus tard.

**13h30**

Voilà l'infirmier est passé, j'ai un peu souffert, mais ça été. J'ai maintenant trois pansements et cinq abcès, ça va jamais se finir ce truc, c'est juste une torture quand il appuie dessus. Je voudrais tellement que ça se calme un peu, être tranquille pendant quelque temps, pouvoir marcher et courir normalement, arrêter les soins qui programment limite ma journée parfois. Bon après tout ça j'ai encore mon rendez-vous chez le médecin tout à l'heure. Donne-moi du courage pour cette journée vraiment pourrie, j'en ai vraiment besoin je pense.

**17h30**

Je suis revenu de chez le médecin il y a un peu plus d'une heure, le temps d'attente était horrible comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment horreur d'aller là-bas, j'ai attendu plus d'une heure, enfin en même temps qui aime aller chez le médecin ? Pas grand monde à mon avis. Bon après ça, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai appelé Hinata. Cela m'a fait un peu de bien, on a même décidé de se voir en ville mercredi pour aller faire nos achats de Noël. Oui je sais on s'y prend un peu tard, mais ce n'était pas évident pour se voir. J'ai hâte de passer cette journée avec elle, cela va me faire un bien fou de penser un peu à autre chose et de sortir un peu. Vivement mercredi !

**21h00**

Je viens de finir mon ménage, j'en ai mis du temps, galère quand même pour me baisser. Je déteste faire mon ménage, déjà cela me demande un effort surhumain. J'ai le dos en compote, mes jambes me font souffrir, je suis allongé sur mon lit en train de t'écrire et cela fait du bien. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire demain, après cette dure journée je pense que je vais me reposer. Regarder encore la télé ? Hum j'en ai un peu marre je fais que ça, c'est un peu lassant à force. À force d'être en arrêt depuis un an on s'ennuie quand même, les journées sont longues, elles se ressemblent toutes. Quand je pense que mes amis ont eux une vie, soit en couple, mariés, des enfants, un travail... Et moi j'ai quoi ? Un chat ? Enfin bon j'espère qu'un jour tout cela changera... J'essaye de garder espoir quand même, de garder la tête haute, de survivre...

Bon je vais aller me faire à manger et regarder un film. Je te dis à demain et j'espère passer une meilleure nuit que la nuit dernière.


	3. Mardi 17 décembre 2013

J'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir, pourtant j'étais bien fatiguée, je ne comprends pas. Je vais devoir en parler de nouveau à mon médecin, ce n'est normal, en même temps je pense à tellement de choses quand je suis dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à faire le vide total dans mon esprit, il y a toujours une pensée qui le traverse. Du coup je me suis réveillée pas avant 11h00 et dans moins d'une heure je dois déjà aller prendre ma douche avant que l'infirmier n'arrive. Je n'aime pas du tout devoir me presser le matin, je ne suis vraiment pas du matin, il me faut pas mal de temps pour émerger.

Ah j'ai fait un rêve étrange aussi, j'ai rêvé de Sasuke, j'ai trouvé cela assez étrange vu que cela m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui tout d'un coup et maintenant. On était en soirée avec nos amis, tout allait bien, on rigolait, on discutait, on buvait... Et tout d'un coup dans la discussion il annonce à tout le monde qu'il avait une nouvelle copine, et là mon coeur s'est serré. Je me demande encore pourquoi je sais que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis le temps, certes j'ai encore quelques sentiments c'est normal après ce que j'ai éprouvé pour lui. Je ressens encore de la nostalgie parfois, mais c'est tout. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, déjà d'une il me semble qu'il n'a personne en ce moment, bon aussi je crois bien qu'il n'a eu personne depuis moi, à part peut-être quelque amourette et coup d'un soir, mais rien de sérieux. Dans mon rêve lorsqu'il a annoncé cela il m'a regardé juste après, son regard si intense me donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de me transpercer. Malgré la surprise et le choc de sa révélation, je n'ai rien voulut laisser paraître, j'ai donc fait semblant de sourire et je me suis joint aux autres pour lui dire qu'on était content pour lui. Je suis ensuite sortie sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air après toutes ses émotions, puis quelques minutes plus tard il m'a rejoint. Il est resté là à côté de moi sans rien dire pendant un bon moment et tout d'un coup il me dit :

_« Je suis désolé... »_

Là je me retourne vers lui avec étonnement, me disant il s'excuse pourquoi ? Ne comprenant pas vraiment, j'allais pour lui demander pourquoi, mais au même moment il continue et rajoute :

_« de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. »_

Je me dis il me fait quoi là ? Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre. Il se rapproche un peu de moi et ensuite me regarde avec une expression tellement triste et un regard qui me donna des frissons tellement il était intense. Mon coeur se sentit triste et nostalgique en repensant à notre rupture, mes larmes coulèrent tout doucement sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. En voyant mon visage en larmes et la tristesse sur mon visage, il se rapprocha encore de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sentir son corps, son odeur me rendit encore plus triste me rappelant ce que j'avais perdu et ce qu'une autre avait gagné. Au moment où il se pencha sur mon visage et ben là devine quoi je me réveille.

Je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait un rêve si étrange et surtout pourquoi lui ? Tu vas me dire sûrement parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, mais je t'assure que je n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant pour lui. En plus après la souffrance que j'ai éprouvée quand on s'est séparé, je ne pense pas que je puisse me remettre avec lui, même si s'était possible. J'aurais trop peur que mon coeur se déchire de nouveau, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le supporter cette fois. Surtout après le mal que j'ai eu pour m'en remettre et l'oublier.

Bon assez épilogué là-dessus, je vais vite oublier ce rêve et penser à autre chose. Surtout que je suis un peu à la bourre alors faut que je m'active un peu. Je te dis à plus tard.

**21h00**

Bon je vais aller regarder un film, oui je sais encore et je vais vite aller dodo. Je dois être en forme pour demain pour ma journée de prévue avec Hinata. J'ai vraiment hâte^^


	4. Mercredi 18 décembre 2013

Il est 9h00, je me suis réveillée il y a une demi-heure, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez dormi. Il faut que je m'active un peu, je suis censé rejoindre Hinata à 10h devant le centre commercial. Je pense que cette journée va me faire plus grand bien, ça va me changer un peu les idées. Il est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux que de rester chez soi à s'ennuyer ou à faire toujours la même chose. Je te raconterai ma journée ce soir en rentrant.

**22h30**

Je viens tout juste de rentrer, c'était une journée vraiment agréable on s'est bien amusé, mais un peu épuisante. Mes jambes et mon dos me font mal tellement qu'on a marché, mais heureusement ça valait le coup et les cadeaux de noël sont achetés.

Après que l'on se soit rejoint à 10h, on est allé dans un café pour boire une petite boisson chaude et discuter un peu. Ensuite nous avons marché longuement dans la galerie pour repérer les magasins où on irait cette après-midi. Il y avait un monde fou, on avait du mal à passer par moment. Le temps est passé vite du coup, il était déjà l'heure que je passe au cabinet de mon infirmier pour faire mes soins, heureusement qu'il se trouvait juste à côté. J'ai eu légèrement mal sur le coup comme d'habitude, ça été dur de marcher après, alors on a décidé d'aller déjeuner quelque part pour que je puisse me reposer. On a mangé dans un petit fast food, cela a fait du bien à nos jambes de nous poser un peu.

Nous sommes reparties vers 14h dans la galerie et nous avons commencé à faire les boutiques pour nos cadeaux de noël. C'est vraiment dur de trouver des cadeaux chaque année, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver. J'ai acheté un beau sac à main et un cadre photo pour ma maman, une montre pour mon beau père et un portefeuille pour mon frère.

Je vais en profiter pour te parler un peu de ma famille d'ailleurs, en fait ma mère s'est séparé de mon père quand j'avais douze ans. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer tous le temps donc je pense que s'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Ma mère a retrouvé quelqu'un il y a environ 3 ans maintenant, c'est une personne très gentille, il a également des enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Je suis très proche de ma mère, mais beaucoup moins de mon père, je n'ai presque plus de nouvelle de lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en prendre plus que ça parfois, enfin du moment qu'il aille bien c'est le principal. Mon frère, Rui a un an de moins que moi, quand on était petit on se bagarrait tous le temps, maintenant que nous avons grandi et que nous vivons séparément on s'entend beaucoup mieux.

Le soir nous sommes allées manger au resto, on voulait se faire plaisir et finir notre journée en beauté. Je pense aussi qu'Hinata a voulu essayer de me remonter un peu le moral, elle doit voir qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas la grande forme. En même temps il me connait bien, c'est dur d'essayer de lui cacher quelque chose. On a vraiment bien mangé, on peut dire qu'on s'est bien régalée, on a commencé par un petit apéro, puis une entrée on a pris toutes les deux un carpaccio. Ensuite j'ai pris une bonne bavette avec des frites et Hinata des tagliatelles au saumon, pour finir en dessert on a pris toutes les deux une île flottante. On est sortie du restaurant avec le ventre plein, mais c'était vraiment sympa. Ah d'ailleurs au passage, le serveur qu'on a eu était vraiment mignon, on lui aurait bien demandé son numéro. Malheureusement on est trop timide toutes les deux pour ça et puis je ne pense pas vraiment que cela se fait alors qu'il travaille le pauvre. En plus si ça se trouve il nous aurait rembarrés.

Donc voilà en conclusion j'ai passé une excellente journée qui m'a redonné un peu le sourire et d'espoir. Par contre je suis vraiment fatigué alors je vais aller me reposé un peu et faire dodo. Je te dis à demain.


	5. Jeudi 19 décembre 2013

Il est 11h00 et je viens à peine de me réveiller, j'ai encore mal dormi et puis avec la journée d'hier mes jambes m'ont fait bien souffrir. Je me sens encore toute cassée, j'espère que ça ira mieux dans la journée. Par contre faut vraiment que je bouge un peu mes fesses car je dois prendre ma douche avant que l'infirmier arrive. Je n'ai vraiment aucune motivation, je suis encore dans lit et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en sortir. Bon allez je n'ai pas le choix même si l'envie n'est pas présente je dois le faire. Je te dis à plus tard.

21h00

Me voilà de retour, bon ma journée a encore une fois été des plus basique, mais j'ai fait une découverte qui m'a légèrement bouleversée. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait me faire quelque chose, que cela arriverait encore à m'atteindre. J'ai comme l'impression que mon cœur s'est de nouveau déchiré, pourquoi ? Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, j'ai été sur facebook un peu plus tôt et j'ai vu sur le facebook de Sasuke que celui-ci était en couple. Quand j'ai vu la photo de profil qui était une photo d'eux deux, mon cœur a fait un bond. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à me toucher encore ? Quand je pense que j'ai rêvé vaguement de ça en plus il y a un peu, la vie se moque-t-elle de moi ? Joue-t-elle avec mes sentiments ? Je pensais pourtant l'avoir totalement oublié, dois-je être heureuse pour lui ? Ce sentiment étrange est-ce de la nostalgie ? Des souvenirs qui refont surface ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais eu une telle réaction. Je me demande si ce n'est pas plus de nostalgie, après tout il n'avait eu personne d'autre depuis moi, j'étais encore la personne qui avait été la plus importante pour lui. Maintenant est-ce toujours le cas ? Cette fille m'a-t-elle remplacé ?

Cela m'a fait repenser à quels souvenirs que j'avais eu avec lui, comme la fois où il m'avait dit pourquoi il m'aimait tant, celle où il m'avait dit que j'étais la femme de sa vie, que cela durait toute la vie. Peut-on dire de telles choses sans en être sûr ? C'est vrai que malheureusement on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir. Je me rappelle de la fois où il m'avait préparé toute une journée sans rien me dire de ce qu'il avait prévu, il m'avait emmené dans un resto où il servait un plat que j'adore, on avait été au cinéma, puis à la fête foraine. Il avait même toute la soirée essayé de m'avoir une peluche avec les pinces parce que j'en voulais une. Il avait été adorable ce jour-là, ça avait été une de mes plus belles journées avec lui. On avait même fini notre journée par un tour de grande roue, de nuit c'était juste merveilleux, en plus j'ai le vertige alors il m'avait pas lâché ma main une seule fois pendant tout le tour. La vue était magnifique même si je n'étais pas rassurée, la beauté du paysage qui se dressait devant nous et sa chaleur, c'était un moment magique. Je me souviens aussi que quand on était rendu en haut, il s'était rapproché de moi pour m'embrasser passionnément et me dire « Je t'aime ma puce ». Il était pourtant pas un mec vraiment romantique, mais il avait fait un effort pour moi, cela m'avait vraiment touché. Comme le jour de la journée de la femme où il se trouvait assez loin en stage pour ses études, il avait demain son vendredi et du coup le jeudi soir il est arrivé chez moi sans prévenir pour la journée de la femme avec un bouquet de roses rouges. J'avais été tellement heureuse, c'était une belle surprise, je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit d'ailleurs en me donnant les fleurs :

_« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de roses blanches, j'ai fait plusieurs fleuristes, mais il y en avait pas »_

Qu'il se souvienne de mes fleurs préférées et qu'en plus il a essayé d'en trouver pour moi, m'a énormément touchée. Enfin bon, il est vrai qu'on a eu beaucoup de moment heureux ensemble, peut-être que je suis nostalgique de tout ça parce que j'étais vraiment heureuse et que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'être de nouveau depuis. Une autre va y avoir le droit, est-il heureux maintenant ? Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal au fond de moi, j'espère quand même qu'il l'est, il mérite d'être heureux après tout.

Bon après tout ça, mon moral est descendu un peu en flèche, c'est comme si j'avais plus envie de rien d'un coup. Je pense que je vais juste aller me coucher, ça ira sûrement mieux demain.


	6. Vendredi 20 décembre 2013

Quand Hinata a vu le profil de Sasuke elle m'a appelé, elle se doutait que j'avais dû le voir. Elle voulait savoir si ça allait et comment je me sentais. Ino m'a également envoyé un message, pourquoi les gens croient que je devrais me sentir mal et concerné ? Cela fait maintenant tellement longtemps tout ça, ne suis-je pas censé l'avoir oublié ? D'accord cela m'a fait un choc de voir cela, de le voir heureux avec une autre sur une photo, mais pourquoi je devrais y penser ? Peut-être que je me sens un seule ? Après tout presque tous mes amis sont en couple et la personne que j'avais aimé le plus refait sa vie et à l'air heureux. Pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas l'être ? Puis-je trouver quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter ? Quelqu'un qui m'aimera autant que moi je l'aime, est-ce possible ? Ai-je le droit d'être heureuse ?

Je suis leur ai dit que cela allait, que ça m'avait fait bizarre quand j'ai vu ça sur le coup, mais que j'allais bien. Hinata ne m'a pas vraiment cru je pense, du coup elle m'a proposé de sortir demain de voir nos amis et d'aller en discothèque. Je lui ai dit pourquoi pas, après tout cela me fera du bien de voir mes amis, de sortir, de m'amuser et surtout de danser. J'adore tellement ça, j'espère juste que je n'aurais pas trop mal demain que je pourrais danser. J'avoue que ça me manque beaucoup de danser, moi qui adore, quand je dansais c'était comme si tous mes soucis s'envolait. Danser, c'était mon rêve, un rêve que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment réaliser maintenant à cause de cette fichu maladie. Quand je regarde des chorégraphies, des gens qui s'amusent en dansant, je me sens un peu triste de ne pas plus pourvoir le faire. Mais jamais je ne pourrais arrêter de regarder des trucs sur la danse, j'adore trop ça pour cela.

En tout cas j'ai hâte d'être à demain, ça me changera les idées un peu et j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec mes amis.


	7. Samedi 21 décembre 2013

Du coup cette après-midi, je sors en ville avec Hinata et Ino, on va aller faire un tour au marché de Noël. Je dois les rejoindre vers 14h30 ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour me préparer et me détendre un peu. La journée va être longue et épuisante je pense, j'espère que je vais tenir le coup et ne pas trop souffrir. Enfin bon cela va me faire du bien donc c'est le principal, cela va mouvementer un peu ma vie si morose et lassante.

**17h00**

Me revoilà, alors cette petite après-midi entre fille était bien sympathique. Le marché de Noël était vraiment beau, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il faisait un peu froid, mais c'était très agréable, on a été boire un chocolat chaud, mangé quelques croustillons…

Elles ont même décidé de venir chez moi pour qu'on se prépare ensemble pour la soirée de ce soir. Elles sont retournées chez elle pour chercher leur affaire et elles arrivent après. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elles passent autant de temps avec moi.

**19h45**

Nous voilà prêtes et toutes belles, enfin on a essayé. Les filles m'ont aidé à choisir ma tenue, je suis habillée avec un pantalon noir, un haut en tunique blanc avec une petite ceinture noire, des petites chaussures noires avec un petit papillon doré sur le dessus. Hinata m'a fait une magnifique coiffure et m'a maquillé, cela fait vraiment du bien de se faire chouchouter un peu.

Hinata est très jolie également, elle porte un jean avec une belle paire de bottes marrons par-dessus, un haut mauve. Quant à Ino, elle porte un short en jean foncé avec un leggings noir et des bottes noires à talon, un haut jaune pâle.

On doit rejoindre nos amis chez Shikamaru et Temari, on doit y être pour 20h30. La soirée s'annonce vraiment bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de m'amuser. Comme je risque de rentrer très tard vu qu'on va en discothèque après je te raconterai ma soirée demain. Je vais devoir te laisser car on va bientôt partir, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus aujourd'hui, mais ma journée a été bien remplie. A demain, en espérant que j'aurais plein de bonnes choses à te dire.


	8. Dimanche 22 décembre 2013

Coucou, il est 14h30 et je viens de me réveiller, on a fini assez tard hier, je me suis couché à 7h30 du matin. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, bon il y a eu quelques trucs de moins bien, mais dans l'ensemble c'était génial, j'ai même fait une rencontre assez sympathique.

On est arrivé vers 20h30 chez Shika et Tema, il y avait Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro Kiba, Ino et Hinata bien évidemment, mais j'ai été surprise Itachi, le frère de Sasuke était également présent avec des amis à lui, Sasori et Deidara. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il serait présent, il est vrai qu'il est ami avec Shika et Tema, mais cela m'a fait un petit choc quand même. Hinata et Ino m'ont regardé quand elles l'ont vu, elles devaient penser que cela me ferait un choc. En même temps depuis que je n'étais plus avec Sasuke je l'ai vu que très peu de fois, mais on s'entendait très bien. Au début je me suis senti assez gênée, puis au fur et à mesure ça été, quand il m'a vu, il m'a fait un gentil sourire. Quand je lui ai dit bonjour, il m'a demandé comment ça allait depuis le temps, que j'avais l'air d'aller bien et qu'il en était heureux. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son frère m'avait quitté. Il savait pourtant qu'il m'aimait énormément apparemment, il ne comprend pas comment ses sentiments ont pu changer d'un coup.

Après ça le début de soirée c'est très bien passé, on s'est tous assis pour discuter autour d'un verre, on a bien rigolé. Puis Sasori l'ami d'Itachi a proposé de jouer à un jeu pour boire, le but était simple, il fallait dire un truc j'ai jamais… ou j'ai déjà… et tous ceux qu'ils avaient fait pour le jamais devaient boire une gorgé ou toux ceux qu'il avait jamais fait pour le j'ai déjà. En gros, je dis j'ai jamais pris l'avion par exemple et bien tous ceux qui ont déjà pris l'avion doivent boire. Pareil pour le j'ai déjà, je dis je me suis déjà fait opéré et ben tous qui se sont jamais fait opéré doivent boire. Le jeu avait l'air sympa alors tout le monde a accepté de jouer. On a eu le droit à des choses assez dur, pas mal de monde a dû boire. Il y a eu des choses assez marrantes, quelques révélations aussi sans le vouloir, le jeu était vraiment intéressant. Sasori a beaucoup parlé avec moi, c'est un garçon assez sympa avec qui j'ai bien rigolé.

Vers la fin de soirée avant d'aller en boite, on a fait presque que parler tous les deux sans vraiment faire attention aux autres. Mais j'ai bien vu les petits regards et sourires de mes deux meilleures aimes. Je pense qu'elle devait être contente de me voir rire et de bonne humeur et surtout de voir que le courant passait bien avec Sasori.

Puis, Itachi reçu un coup de téléphone qui gâcha un peu le bon moment que je passais. C'était son frère Sasuke qu'il l'appelait pur lui dire qu'il venait d'arriver en ville, mais bien sûr pas seul avec sa nouvelle copine. Il revenait pour les fêtes, Itachi lui a proposé de venir nous rejoindre, mais il a refusé disant que la route l'avait fatigué.

Quand j'ai entendu que c'était Sasuke mon cœur s'est serré et encore plus quand j'ai appris qu'il allait être en ville pour quelques temps et avec sa copine. J'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir, je passais un agréable moment, je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché. J'étais plutôt contente qu'il est refusé du coup. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment prête à le voir avec elle, même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, il reste quelqu'un d'important pour moi je pense.

Itachi a vu ma tête quand il a dit qu'il était en ville avec sa copine je pense, car il m'a regardé l'air un peu triste et désolé. Pourtant il sait que je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, j'ai même eu Naruto depuis. Tous mes amis m'ont regardé un peu l'air désolé après ça, pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis encore amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi ils pensent tous que cela doit e faire quelque chose ? Sasori a même vu que tout le monde me regardait et qu'il semblait avoir un malaise. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si bizarre après ce coup de téléphone ? C'est le frère d'Itachi et votre ami, non ? »

Lorsqu'il m'a posé cette question, mon cœur a fait un bond, ma tête était vide, je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que Sasuke et moi on est encore vraiment ami. Certes on se parle toujours, mais vite fait sans épiloguer non plus et quand on se voit en général c'est avec nos amis. Mes lèvres ont bougé toutes seules, mais aucun mot n'en ai sorti, Itachi en voyant que je ne disais rien prit la parole pour s'adresser à son ami et lui expliqua :

« En fait, Sasuke et Sakura sont sortis ensemble il y a deux environ maintenant, ça pas été facile. Il a déménagé pas très longtemps après ça pour le travail. Il revient de temps en temps et là il est revenu pour les fêtes avec sa nouvelle petite amie. »

Je n'en revenais pas qu'Itachi balance tout, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il le sache. Sasori eut l'air un peu surpris sur le coup, puis il me demanda :

« Je vois… Et toi tu l'aimes toujours c'est ça ? »

Et là je me dis encore une fois, pourquoi tout le monde pensa cela, je me suis dit non pas lui aussi alors qu'on passait un agréable moment. Est-ce Sasuke va continuer à me faire souffrir comme ça même si on est plus ensemble ? Je lui ai répondu alors :

« Non du tout, cela m'a fait bizarre oui, mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, je suis passé à autre chose. »

Il m'a regardé ne sachant pas vraiment si je disais la vérité, puis il m'a juste répondu :

« Ok »

Après ça l'ambiance était devenue un peu tendu, il était presque l'heure d'aller en boite. Je me suis demandé si son coup de téléphone n'avait pas tout ruiné, va-t-il encore me gâcher ma vie ? Même s'il ne le veut pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose pour me le rappeler ou me rendre triste ou gâcher quelque chose.

Ensuite nous sommes enfin allé en boite, après plusieurs verres et danses l'ambiance était revenue, elle était très agréable. Je me suis fait draguer plusieurs fois, mais Sasori envoyait chier les mecs à chaque fois, c'était assez drôle, c'était comme s'il voulait me protéger. J'ai même dansé tous les slows avec lui. A la fin du dernier slow, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il m'a embrassé, j'ai été plutôt surprise, ça s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais je dois avouer que c'était plutôt agréable, il m'a longtemps regardé dans les yeux après ça, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Puis, il me dit :

« C'était vraiment agréable de danser avec toi, je te remercie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, mais j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi. J'ai amé parlé avec toi, j'ai bien rigolé et quand je te regardais pendant qu'on dansait j'ai eu une terrible envie de t'embrasser. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Je me suis retrouvé toute bête face à son discours, je ne savais absolument pas répondre et j'étais encore sous le choc. J'ai juste fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, puis on est retourné s'asseoir. Bien sûr tous nos amis nous avaient vus, j'ai eu le droit a pas mal de questions de la part de mes deux meilleures amies et les autres m'ont beaucoup charrié, mais au fond je pense qu'ils étaient heureux pour moi après tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps.

A la fin de la soirée, Sasori m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone et si on pourrait se revoir. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais accepter ou pas, il y a pas mal de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur moi et je ne savais pas comment lui et je le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais en voyant son visage suppliant limite et son regard si intense, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Donc voilà au final, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, même si elle a été perturbée par une personne que j'aurais préféré éviter. J'ai fait une belle rencontre également, il m'a déjà envoyé pas mal de sms, du coup on passe beaucoup de temps à parler par message.


	9. Jeudi 26 décembre 2013

**8h30**

Je suis vraiment désolée mon journal d'écrire que maintenant, j'ai osé t'oublier quand je suis partie chez ma maman. Je suis partie pour les fêtes de Noël, cela m'a fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. J'ai passé un très bon réveillon, on a très bien mangé, bon à minuit on n'avait toujours pas fini comme tous les ans. J'aime beaucoup les fêtes de Noël, c'est un moment magique je trouve et cela nous permet de nous réunir avec notre famille. J'ai toujours aimé les noëls que j'ai passés, à part un quand j'étais petite, c'était le pire Noël de ma vie. J'en ai énormément voulu à mon père pour ce qui s'est passé, il a gâché notre Noël. Bon passons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, alors j'ai eu un appareil photo et un coffret de parfum comme cadeau.

J'ai été également surprise, Sasori m'a envoyé un sms pour me souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Bizarrement j'ai été plutôt contente, après ça on a beaucoup discuté par message, il a l'air vraiment sympa comme garçon, je dois dire que pour le moment je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Il m'a même proposé de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je m'y attendais pas vraiment en même temps. Après plusieurs messages et quelques sms à mes deux meilleures amies pour avoir leur avis j'ai fini par dire oui. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'aurais sûrement dit oui presque tout de suite vu qu'on s'entend bien et qu'il est plutôt beau garçon. Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie et surtout par rapport à ma maladie j'hésite beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je me demande toujours si c'est une bonne idée, si je ne vais pas être déçu, s'il ne va pas s'enfuir en courant en connaissant la vérité. Ino et Hinata m'ont poussé à aller de l'avant et à essayer, elles m'ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je le bloque comme ça, que je méritais également d'avoir le droit au bonheur et que j'étais une personne exceptionnelle pour elle. Je me dis souvent que j'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir dans ma vie, elles me soutiennent énormément dans mon malheur et cette dure vie qui est la mienne.

Donc du coup faut que j'aille me préparer j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 10h, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on va faire, il m'a dit que c'était une surprise. Je me demande bien ce que je devrais porter, cela fait un bon moment maintenant que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous, bon je vais aller fouiller dans mon armoire. Je te laisse pour le moment, je te raconterais comment c'est passé ma journée.

**0h30**

Coucou, me revoilà, oui je sais il est légèrement tard, j'ai même failli aller me coucher directement tellement que je suis fatiguée, mais je voulais absolument te raconter ma journée. Elle était vraiment incroyable, je me suis pas amusé autant avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine depuis bien longtemps. Il a été plus qu'adorable avec moi, un vrai gentleman, il a tout fait pour me faire plaisir jusqu'au bout et me rendre heureuse. Quand je suis arrivé à 9h55 au point de rendez-vous il était déjà là, chose rare d'être à l'heure pour un homme et encore pire en avance. Quand je lui ai fait la remarque en rigolant il m'a dit :

_« Comme si je pouvais faire attendre une si jolie fille dans le froid toute seule. » _

J'ai vraiment été étonné par sa réponse, j'ai même trouvé cela mignon, même si cela reste que des paroles. On a commencé par aller dans un café pour prendre une bonne boisson chaude et quelques croissants. C'était plutôt agréable je dois dire, il a souri tout au long de notre échange dans le café. Je dois dire d'ailleurs, qu'il a un magnifique sourire, il arriverait presque à me faire fondre rien qu'avec son sourire. On a beaucoup rigolé, il n'y a presque pas eu de gros blancs, on était à l'aise quand on parlait et on arrivait toujours à trouver un sujet de conversation. J'étais plutôt impressionnée, car c'est ce que je craignais le plus, je suis un peu timide quand je me retrouvais seule avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment, j'avais peur qu'on ne sache pas de quoi parler ou quoi faire. Après avoir fini nos boissons et nos croissants, on a été payé, il n'a pas voulu que je paye et à payer pour moi disant qu'il m'invitait car après tout c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de sortir. Je me suis senti assez gênée, bien que cela soit adorable de sa part, je n'aime pas trop ça, je n'ai pas envie de profiter des autres. Mais il m'a dit ça avec un tel sourire que j'ai craqué et je l'ai laissé faire.

Après ça, on est allé se balader dans un magnifique parc et on s'est posé un peu pour discuter, on a parlé un peu de nous et de notre entourage. On a parlé également de nos anciennes histoires amoureuses, je lui ai parlé de Naruto avec qui je suis resté le plus longtemps. Je lui ai dit que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et adorable, qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, mais que malheureusement mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas assez forts. Qu'on s'est séparé parce qu'il a déménagé pour ces études et que je n'ai pas voulu le suivre, mais qu'on est resté en contact et bon ami. Je lui ai parlé également de mes autres histoires plus courtes et pour certaines sans vraiment être sérieuses. J'ai voulu éviter le sujet de Sasuke tout en sachant qu'il était un ami de son frère, quand il me restait plus qu'à parler de lui je me suis senti légèrement triste et je n'osais pas trop. Je ne savais pas comment lui en parler et qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire, ma relation avec lui était légèrement compliqué. Mais je devais bien lui en parler, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et puis il le savait déjà après tout. Il y eut un gros blanc le temps que je cherche comment aborder le sujet, je ne voulais pas me le rappeler maintenant alors que je passais un agréable moment avec Sasori. J'ai commencé ma phrase en hésitant légèrement :

_« Et puis il y a eu… »_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il finit par dire :

_« Sasuke… »_

Il avait sûrement dû voir ma tête et mon hésitation et m'a aidé, je me suis senti légèrement gênée, je lui ai juste répondu :

_« Oui… comme tu le sais déjà… »_

Je l'ai regardé, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'expression sur son visage, je n'arrivais pas à deviner à quoi il pensait, à comment il se sentait. Puis tout d'un coup il se mit à me sourire et ajouta :

_« Je suppose que ça été très dure pour toi, vu comment tes amis on réagit la dernière fois et tes expressions de visages quand on parle de lui, je suis sûr que c'était quelqu'un de très important pour toi… »_

Lorsqu'il me dit tout ça je me suis mise à le fixer, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi, mais en même temps de me rassurer. Je lui ai donc souri gentiment et lui ai répondu :

_« Oui, on peut dire ça, c'est sûrement celui que j'ai aimé le plus jusqu'à présent et notre rupture a été très difficile pour moi. Mais ça va maintenant, deux ans sont passés, j'ai enfin réussi à passer à autre chose. Malgré tout on est resté amis et on se voit de temps en temps quand il revient… »_

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu lui dire tout ça aussi facilement, c'est bizarre je suis vraiment à l'aise quand je parle avec lui, c'était comme si je pouvais lui parler de tout. Il m'a répondu juste par un sourire et ensuite il m'a parlé de son passé amoureux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a eu que deux relations vraiment sérieuses où il était vraiment amoureux, mais qui ont été légèrement longues. Une durant son adolescence qui a duré 2 ans et une récemment qui a duré 3 ans. Il a eu d'autres petites relations entre-temps, mais rien de sérieux. Apparemment il a également un peu souffert par amour comme moi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il arrive si bien à me comprendre.

Ensuite nous sommes allés prendre un sandwich et on a mangé dans le parc, fallait dire qu'il était magnifique et pour une fois même si l'hiver venait d'arriver, il faisait plutôt beau et pas trop froid alors on en a profité. Bon par contre je te raconterai la suite demain car je commence à m'endormir, cela devient dur d'écrire. Je te dis à demain alors pour la suite.


	10. Vendredi 27 décembre 2013

**11h00**

Me revoici, je suis désolée pour hier soir, mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée, on va dire que la journée était légèrement éprouvante aussi. Pour une fois, j'ai bien dormi et j'ai même fait de beau et doux rêve. Bon revenons à nos moutons je suis sûr que tu veux savoir la suite de ma journée et que tu demandes bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps alors et te raconter le reste de ma formidable journée.

Donc je m'étais arrêté quand on mangeait dans le parc, on a continué à parler tranquillement, puis après avoir fini on a décidé d'aller faire quelques magasins. Tu me diras un homme faire les magasins le pauvre, c'est vrai qu'en général cela n'aime pas trop ça, mais tu vas être surpris, c'est lui qui a proposé. Nous nous sommes mis en route et nous avons fait beaucoup de magasins de vêtements pour hommes et pour femmes, des magasins de conneries, des magasins de mangas…

Il m'a même proposé en rigolant d'entrer dans un magasin de lingerie, je l'ai regardé d'un air bizarre avant de me rendre compte qu'il me taquinait. Enfin c'était bien sympathique et il n'a pas ronchonné une seule fois dans l'après-midi en faisant tous ses magasins.

Ensuite il était déjà 19h, il m'a proposé de m'inviter au restaurant et au cinéma, cela me dérangeait qu'il m'invite encore, mais j'avais passé tellement une belle journée avec lui et je m'étais tellement amusée que je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse maintenant. J'ai donc accepté son invitation, nous sommes allé dans un restaurant de viande grillée, j'adore ça. On s'est vraiment régalé, j'avais mal au ventre tellement que j'avais mangé. J'ai pris en entrée un carpaccio, puis bavette frite et en désert un fondant au chocolat et lui une terrine de pâté, entrecôte frite et un crème brûlé. Le repas c'est très bien passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Puis on est allé au cinéma, on a été voir une comédie romantique, le film était vraiment génial, on a bien rigolé. Pendant le film, j'ai remarqué qu'il m'a regardé pas mal de fois, je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air d'attendre et de vouloir quelque chose. Puis il s'est décidé et m'a pris la main et ne l'a pas lâché durant tout le long du film. J'ai été un peu surprise, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire, mon cœur agissait de façon étrange pendant qu'il me tenait la main enfin surtout au début, après je me suis senti bien comme apaisé par ce contact. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si je n'avais pas envie de lâcher cette main douce et chaude à la fois. Lorsque le film fut fini on se dirigea vers la sortie et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte on se tenait toujours la main, c'était presque devenu comme une chose normale. Je me suis mise à regarder nos mains et il se rendit compte alors qu'il me tenait toujours la main, il la lâcha doucement tout en se grattant la tête et s'excusa. À moi-même je me dis de quoi il s'excuse, j'aurais pu lui lâcher la main si je le voulais après tout. Après ça je sentais que cette dernière avait froid, je n'avais plus sa chaleur.

Puis il me proposa de me ramener chez moi vu l'heure, j'acceptai de bon cœur, c'était comme si je n'avais pas que la journée se finisse, mais il était temps de rentrer quand même. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble et il me regarda et me dit :

_« J'ai passé une excellente journée, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta compagnie… J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça… »_

Il avait l'air assez mignon en disant cette phrase légèrement gêné et hésitant, je lui ai répondu avec un sourire et en ajoutant :

_« J'ai également apprécié cette journée, je me suis bien amusée, je te remercie pour cette formidable journée. » _

Je vis l'étonnement dans ses yeux lorsque je dis ma réponse ainsi que de la joie. Il se rapprocha légèrement de moi, il posa ses mains sur mes joues et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur fit un bond, je m'y attendais pas trop je pense, même je sais que cela finirait bien par arriver, puis je répondis à son chaleureux baiser. Il embrasse vraiment bien que je me suis dit sur le coup, je me suis senti comme transporter. Une fois le long baiser rompu, il me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire, puis un air sérieux et me sortit :

_« Tu voudrais être ma petite amie ? »_

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à rire, je vis alors sa tête devenir légèrement triste avec un air d'incompréhension, je me repris assez vite pour lui expliquer :

_« Désolée, je ne voulais pas rire, je ne ris pas vraiment à cause de ce que tu viens de me dire, je te rassure, mais je me disais juste qu'après la journée qu'on venait de passer et tout ce qui s'est passé et surtout par rapport au fait que je ne t'ai pas repoussé lorsque tu m'as embrassé la réponse devait pourtant être évidente. »_

Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser et me dit :

_« Je suis content alors, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, reposes- toi bien, je t'enverrais un sms quand je serais rentré. »_

Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit également et lui ai dit de faire attention sur la route, puis il est parti. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un sms de sa part me disant qu'il était bien rentré et qu'il était vraiment content de cette journée, il me souhaita encore une fois une bonne nuit. Je lui ai répondu pendant que je te racontais le début de ma journée hier et je suis allée me coucher comme tu le sais.

Depuis on n'arrête pas de s'envoyer des messages tout le temps, faut dire qu'il peut dire des choses assez mignonnes parfois voire même romantique, cela fait plaisir à lire. Bon je vais te laisser pour le moment je dois me préparer avant que l'infirmier arrive.

**15h00**

Me revoici, bon je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et je trouve que le temps passe assez vite, en même temps en ce moment je suis toujours sur mon téléphone en train d'envoyer des messages à Sasori.

Ah ! On sonne à la maison, je me demande bien qui c'est, je reviens après.

**19h00**

Bon oui je sais j'en ai mis du temps à revenir, mais en fait c'était Sasori qui a sonné, il a voulu me faire une surprise et il est passé me voir. Enfin il avait une petite idée derrière la tête, il voulait m'inviter à sortir demain après-midi, ce que j'ai accepté bien entendu. On en a profité pour boire un café et parler un peu, puis il est parti car il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir. J'aurais aimé passer la soirée avec lui, mais c'est pareil j'avais promis à Hinata de passer la soirée avec elle. On se faire une petite soirée série et elle reste dormir à la maison, je pense que je vais en avoir des choses à lui raconter ce soir. Car bien évident Ino et Hinata m'ont envoyé des messages pour savoir comment ça s'était passé et même pendant notre rendez-vous pour savoir comment ça allait. Mais je suis restée plutôt dans le vague en leur disant juste que tout c'était bien passé, je voulais leur faire la surprise pour le reste. Bon je vais te laisser et aller me préparer car elle ne va pas tarder.


End file.
